myvortexxwikicomfandomcom-20200215-history
Piccolo
Piccolo (ピッコロ・ジュニア, Pikkoro Junia) is the Namekian reincarnation and final son of King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the Dragon Bal''l series, and a protagonist in the ''Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball GT series. According to Grand Elder Guru. Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. A wise, expert strategist who was originally a ruthless enemy of Goku, Piccolo later becomes a permanent member of the Z Fighters during Dragon Ball Z, specifically when he forms a close bond with Goku's son Gohan after training him in preparation for the impending arrival of the Saiyans and other future threats. Overview Piccolo was born to avenge his father's death at the hands of Goku. After his narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an, at first, uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Thus, he and Goku kick off the formation of the Z Fighters. Out of necessity, he also takes it upon himself to train Goku's young son Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when he sacrifices himself to save the child's life from Nappa. After his resurrection, he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggles against ever more powerful villains on Namek and Earth. As the story progresses, his role shifts from warrior to mentor. Piccolo is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, retaining King Piccolo's tactical genius, and later gaining Kami's great wisdom after fusing with the old Guardian. When Piccolo Jr. is introduced as a teenager, he appears very tall, roughly the same as King Piccolo, but with a more solid facial structure (lacking the large cheek bones and a humanly-shaped nose), as well as slightly thinner and a bit shorter (though, technically, he does not appear as a full grown adult until Dragon Ball Z). Piccolo only has four fingers in the Dragon Ball manga, but five in the anime series. During the fight between him and Goku in Dragon Ball, as well as on the fight with Raditz when he loses his arm, Piccolo is seen with red blood. But later in the series, he bleeds purple blood when wounded or killed. Piccolo Jr.'s outfit when he was a kid is a very similar outfit to the one King Piccolo is first seen wearing, being of exactly the same color scheme in the Kanzenban manga covers. From the time he is a young adult onward, Piccolo wears the same gi as King Piccolo minus the chest symbol and with the color scheme switched; his gi was dark purplish blue rather than dark pale blue, and his obi light pale blue rather than light purplish blue. When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it. Like Goku, Piccolo generally wears and trains with Weighted clothing. The cape itself is not weighted, but there is weighted padding underneath; this is seen twice in the series: when his cape is damaged while fighting Frieza in his second form, and when it is damaged by Lord Slug's henchmen. As the series went on, Piccolo Jr.'s outfit became more his own, and by the time he faced Frieza, his gi lost whatever blue was in its color and gained more of a purple one, his neckline becoming more low-cut like Goku's outfit, minus Goku's own undershirt. In the manga, many of the movies, and certain video games (Supersonic Warriors 2 and Super Dragon Ball Z), Piccolo wears a red obi rather than a sky blue one. Three years have passed by, and Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha meet at the designated time to confront the Androids with Vegeta and Future Trunks coming. Yajirobe drops by briefly to give the group Senzu Beans and, as he was leaving, his hovercrk had been destroyed. Still not sensing their opponents, Gohan realized that, being Androids, they have no ki to detect and therefore must be searched for by sight. Piccolo and the others enter the city to search, but do not know what the Androids look like. They soon detect a large drop in Yamcha's ki and rush to the scene, finding both the two Androids and a critically wounded Yamcha with a hole through his gut. Goku soon leads the Androids to a different location so that the city is not destroyed in their fight, though the Androids demolish a large portion of it before they leave. The Androids choose to fight in a desolate region filled with rocky hills. Piccolo surmises that they chose the location so that they could escape to the hills if the fight does not go their way. After the Androids explain that they have been watching Goku since he defeated the Red Ribbon Army up until his battle with Vegeta, Goku attacks Android 19. The Androids did not know of his ability to go Super Saiyan, and therefore his true strength. Piccolo is startled after Goku transforms because his power is much lower than it should be. Though Goku seems to be winning in the early part of the fight, he quickly loses his energy due to his heart disease and is eventually taken down by Android 19. The Andriods Three years have passed by, and Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha meet at the designated time to confront the Androids with Vegeta and Future Trunks coming. Yajirobe drops by briefly to give the group Senzu Beans and, as he was leaving, his hovercar had been destroyed. Still not sensing their opponents, Gohan realized that, being Androids, they have no k''i'' to detect and therefore must be searched for by sight. Piccolo and the others enter the city to search, but do not know what the Androids look like. They soon detect a large drop in Yamcha's ki and rush to the scene, finding both the two Androids and a critically wounded Yamcha with a hole through his gut. Goku soon leads the Androids to a different location so that the city is not destroyed in their fight, though the Androids demolish a large portion of it before they leave. The Androids choose to fight in a desolate region filled with rocky hills. Piccolo surmises that they chose the location so that they could escape to the hills if the fight does not go their way. After the Androids explain that they have been watching Goku since he defeated the Red Ribbon Army up until his battle with Vegeta, Goku attacks Android 19. The Androids did not know of his ability to go Super Saiyan, and therefore his true strength. Piccolo is startled after Goku transforms because his power is much lower than it should be. Though Goku seems to be winning in the early part of the fight, he quickly loses his energy due to his heart disease and is eventually taken down by Android 19. Piccolo and the others attempt to intervene, but Android 20 blocks their path and blasts Piccolo with his eye beams, sending him crashing to the ground. Vegeta then arrives, kicking Android 19 off of Goku and Piccolo quickly gets back up, revealing that he was pretending to be injured in order to catch the Androids off guard. Vegeta then kicks Goku out of the battle and Piccolo catches him, setting him down so Yamcha can take him home and give him the heart medicine that Future Trunks gave them. Vegeta and Android 19 then battle, with Vegeta revealing his ability to go Super Saiyan, and destroying 19 after confirming his ability to drain energy using the jewels embedded in his palms. Vegeta, severely drained from the fight with Android 19, acts as if he eager for a quick follow-up fight with Android 20. Nervous of Vegeta's new power, Android 20 fails to call the bluff and flees to the hills, while Vegeta is restored with a Senzu Bean. Piccolo and the others start searching the hills for Android 20, but Piccolo is soon ambushed. With Android 20 holding a tight grip over his mouth and draining his energy, Piccolo sends out a telepathic message to Gohan. Gohan is alerted to the situation and heads for Piccolo Jr.'s now shrinking ki. He finds Piccolo and smashes Android 20 off of his mentor. Piccolo receives a Senzu Bean from Krillin and states that he will fight Android 20 himself. Android 20 is taken off guard by Piccolo's speed, and he quickly hits the android with several powerful blows, which surprises the Android because he did not expect for Piccolo to be this powerful. The Namekian finishes the battle with a powerful chop which takes off Android 20's right arm, while also referring to how he was formerly like Dr. Gero and consumed with the desire of revenge against Goku for his involvement in destroying a paternal figure of his, then sends him smashing him into the ground, badly beaten. Krillin was astonished by Piccolo's power, believing Piccolo was extremely powerful for someone who is not a Super Saiyan. At this time Future Trunks shows up and states that Android 20 is not one of the Androids which caused such devastation in the future, having already seen the lifeless head that 19 was reduced into by Vegeta earlier. Bulma follows them closely in her skycar, and Android 20 sees his opportunity to escape and lets out an energy wave, destroying Bulma's vehicle and distracting everyone while he runs away, stating that he's going to activate Android 17 and Android 18. Bulma informs the group that Android 20 is actually Dr. Gero, who reconstructed himself into an Android, and of the location of his lab in North City. Piccolo then tells Bulma about Future Trunks, who at this point is already born in the main timeline. He then takes off with Krillin and Tien to North City to find Dr. Gero's Lab and destroy the Androids before they can be awakened. Krillin finds the lab and alerts the others, but they arrive too late and the Androids are activated. The twin Androids then display mutiny on their creator by killing him, and against Gero's wishes awakening another Android: Android 16. Vegeta takes off after them and Piccolo and the others follow. When they catch up, they find that Vegeta has been fighting Android 18 and is not doing so well against the female Android due to his declining stamina. Android 17 warns them that if they get involved in the fight, he will step in as well. They watch the fight and, though Vegeta seems to be on roughly equal footing at first glance (something that surprises Future Trunks because he never knew his father to be so powerful) Piccolo points out that Vegeta was tiring with every move and the Android was not. When Future Trunks gets involved with the fight after Vegeta receives a serious kick that breaks his left arm, Piccolo also charges in, but both are quickly swatted down by Android 17. When Piccolo gets back up, he charges at Android 17 who is choking Tien; when he reaches Android 17, he is felled with a single blow to the stomach that nearly tears through him. The new threat, Cell Krillin gives each of the warriors a Senzu Bean, and Piccolo states he has an idea (in the Japanese version and Dragon Ball Z Kai, Krillin asks if Piccolo has any plans for defeating the androids, to which Piccolo barks angrily and lies that he was never their friend and is still plotting to overtake the world). When Krillin asks what it is, Piccolo angrily snaps at him and then abruptly takes off to Kami's Lookout. Piccolo does not need to explain to Kami why he has come, Kami having already read his thoughts that Piccolo wishes to fuse with him and become whole once again. Piccolo rebuffs Kami, stating that they are not fusing on an equal level and will simply be using the old Namekian as a tool to become more powerful, stating that the only reason that Kami even exists now in face of all the converging foes is for the Dragon Balls. Regardless, Kami is not opposed to the idea of fusing with Piccolo, but he wants to observe the situation for a while longer to be sure that his last decision is made for valid reasons. Piccolo starts to argue with him, but Kami counters by pointing out that even Future Trunks stated these Androids are different (being "much, much" more powerful, for one, and for having spared their lives, whereas the future counterparts killed them outright), and that it was Vegeta who started the fight they just had. Piccolo calls Kami a coward for his reluctance and waits on the lookout for him to make up his mind. When Kami learns of the recent arrival of a danger from the future far greater than the Androids, he realizes he has no choice. With Piccolo serving as the base form, they merge into one being, becoming the nameless Namek once again, himself stating that he was now no longer Kami or Piccolo. Piccolo rushes to Ginger Town, the location of this murderous new enemy. The bug-like creature claims that he is Piccolo's "brother", which shocks Piccolo, and the two engage in battle. Piccolo seems to have the upper hand, but is taken off guard when the creature launches a Kamehameha at Piccolo, which shocked him, as the move was Goku's attack. As he was dodging the blast the creature latches onto Piccolo's back and stings his left arm, draining the life from it and rendering the limb useless and withered. Piccolo headbutts the creature and breaks free, but claims that with his injury he has been defeated, luring the creature into explaining his actions. The creature reveals his name as Cell, and that he is a combination of Earth's greatest warriors put together by Dr. Gero. His purpose is to locate Android 17 and Android 18 and take their energy by absorbing them into his being so that he may achieve his Perfect form. Now knowing the creature's origin and intentions, Piccolo exposes his ruse, tearing the withered left arm free and growing a healthy one in its place, now prepared to resume battle with Imperfect Cell. Future Trunks and Krillin soon arrive, and Imperfect Cell, now outnumbered, uses the Solar Flare (inherited from either Goku or the technique's coiner Tien) and escapes. Tien and Vegeta soon arrive and Piccolo explains the nature of Imperfect Cell to them. He and Tien then search for Imperfect Cell as the monster travels from town to town absorbing people's energy, but Imperfect Cell detects their ki and then lowers his own and hides every time they get close. Piccolo begins traveling on a jet plane, piloted by Yamcha, with Gohan, Krillin, and Tien so that they can keep their ki hidden while searching for the creature. While searching, a recovered Goku teleports onto the plane and explains that he has a plan for himself, Future Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to train for a year in span of one Earth day. He then takes Gohan and teleports back to Kami's lookout. Piccolo and the rest keep searching but Piccolo begins to despair, knowing that with each town Imperfect Cell attacks, his strength grows and the monster will soon be powerful enough to confront and absorb the Androids. Piccolo and the rest soon return to Kame House. By good or bad luck, the Androids soon arrive, demanding the location of Goku so that they may kill him to finish their game. Piccolo decides to use this opportunity to try and destroy them, thereby preventing them from being absorbed by Imperfect Cell. They head to deserted Tropical Islands and Piccolo learns that he will only have to fight Android 17, giving him a chance at victory. He and #17 are roughly equal in strength, and though Piccolo does not have the infinite energy of his opponent, he does have several tricks up his sleeve that prove an outstanding resistance, such as his amazing regeneration abilities and his variety of energy attacks, such as the Hellzone Grenade. However, Cell arrives in the middle of their fight. With his increase in strength from absorbing countless humans from various cities, Imperfect Cell is now considerably more powerful than Piccolo, and on top of that Piccolo has expended a considerably large amount of his energy battling Android 17. After 17 is attacked by Cell, Piccolo steps in to help, but is easily swatted aside. Without any other options, Piccolo uses his desperation attack, the Light Grenade, and destroys the island that they were fighting on. But, Imperfect Cell avoids it, bearing no damage from the attack with his superior strength, and sets his eyes on the weary Namekian. Realizing that the both of them can do nothing to defeat Cell, Piccolo warns #17 to run; however, he is interrupted by Cell, with one swift punch, which snaps the brave Namek's neck and takes him down. Seeing no need to absorb him, Cell, using his See Ya! technique, picks Piccolo up from the ground and blasts a hole clean through his stomach and tosses him into the ocean, leaving him for dead. Luckily, Piccolo barely managed to survive thanks to his regeneration and is soon rescued by Goku and taken back to Kami's Lookout, along with Tien who had distracted Cell to stop him from absorbing Android 18. Category:Dbz